Serpentine ?
by DNAleyanira
Summary: CH4 EDITED! MPREG! Atemu has been following the trail for days… The scent so alluring that compelled him to find it and fast! Mating season was almost over…
1. Chapter I

_Hi, again! I was browsing my laptop on a boring day when I found this story buried under the dust bunnies… The story is about nagas mating season! I got the idea from esama's Serpentine Illumination!_ (Great story, by the way, hope she update it more frequently) _And, please, could anyone suggest a title? I rocked my brain trying to find one but nothing came to mind!_

_**Summary:** Atemu has been following the trail for days… The scent so alluring that compelled him to find it and fast! Mating season was almost over…  
><em>_**Pairing:** AtemuxYami  
><em>_**Warnings:** This story is rated M for a reason! We have mating, more mating and then, some more mating! Oh, and some MPREG!_

**Disclaimer: Yugioh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and every other who made this anime/manga possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>- SERPENTINE (?) -<br>- Chapter I -**

* * *

><p>The world was slowly fading to grey, all color slipping away as the last light from the setting suns was sucked down beyond the sands. All life was slowing and would soon still as the daylight creatures settled for the night. However the stillness was nothing but an illusion, the quiet unbroken by those whom the night woke.<p>

But not all of the creatures who slipped through the black-cast world were nocturnal. Some were up to no good.

The grass parted silently beneath the rich brown tail. In the sunlight the scales reflected rainbows of warm colors and, if one looked closely enough a V pattern of gold scales could be made out along the tail, a rich combination of earthy colors that was common in his line. The creature paused, rising up high as his eyes studied the banks of the Nile. The tip of the serpentine tail flicked, crushing some of the grass against the ground. Instantly, the tail stopped and the creature hissed out a quiet curse as he curled the end of his tail as a reminder to keep quiet. Crimson eyes narrowed and a dark smile appeared upon the handsome face as the creature saw the remnants of the trail he'd been following since the setting suns had announced the start of mating season.

Lowering himself he followed the trail, sharp eyes watchful for any predator foolish enough to think him less then what he was and take him for easy prey. He crested the small rise and paused in the moonlight shadow of a palm tree so that he could again rise up to his full height and peer down at the darkened edge of a stream. Cocking his head he sniffed and his lips pulled back over white teeth and sharp fangs as his suspicions were confirmed.

Licking his lips he lowed himself until his tanned stomach nearly touched the ground and slithered forward, following the delicious scent that made his mouth water and the area just beneath his scaled waist ache. He moved with painstaking slowness, trying to stay in the thick brushes to hide his extensive tail, even though branches caught in his tri-colored hair and tangled in his crown.(_A/N: Yes, this creature was royalty_) He paused often, testing the air for both his prey and for predators, following the tantalizing scent to the water's edge. Pausing at the border between dark and moonlight he failed to look where he was placing his hands and the weight of his human half caused a branch to snap.

The sound shattered the silence and he froze but it was too late.

Instantly he heard the sound of something splashing into the water and he dove out, hoping to catch his prey. But all he saw was the tip of a black tail disappearing up the banks of the Nile. Growling to himself he gave chase.

His prey was quick but he was larger and his extra length gave his side-wind greater power, allowing him to catch up to the one he followed.

Sensing impending defeat his prey hit the high ground and whirled upon him, a combination of a snarling hiss and threatening rattle making him rear up and sway as threateningly as the one above him did. Though it was dark and his sight was more influenced by movement he was able to study his prey, even as the other calmed slightly to study him.

His prey's human half was quite handsome, not as broad across the shoulders as his but the torso was as long and the stomach as strongly muscled. He was of the line of naga whose snake half dipped very low upon his human half, placing his sheath at the bottom of the V of scales. He knew from the few quick glimpses he'd managed to catch of the other that his human skin was pale and it matched beautifully with the black scales of his tail. He had been able make out a dark-purple diamond pattern in the black scales down the back of the other's tail and a delicate row of the reddish-black scales framing his stomach. And off to the side he could see the furiously shaking rattle that warned him off.

That tantalizing scent reached him again as the wind shifted and he rolled back his shoulder, rising up as high as he could to show off his height and the thickness of his tail. He swayed seductively, trying to both calm and arouse the one before him. The other glanced down his body and he took a moment to glance down as well, the muscles of his stomach tightening as he studied the other's sheath and the very slight bit of pink flesh that peeked out from the top. His lips peeled back in a grin as he swayed forward, his eyes narrowed, searching for any sign of flight from the other. He was more than happy with the end result of his adventure. He'd been following this one for days, attracted by the cloying scent and unusual coloring.

"I am Atemu" he said, his deep voice startling the other. He placed a hand upon his chest, his sharp nails running down his stomach to trace over the muscles there. He bit back his laugh as the other's eyes followed his hand's movements… all the way down before suddenly tearing themselves away from that part of him. There was no answer from the other but he could tell from the way the small back shivered, he dared go no closer. So he began to circle his prey, being more then obvious about his interest in the black tailed beauty.

The rattle slowed and then finally stopped as the other watched him with suspicious eyes. "You've been following me" he accused. Atemu laughed and suddenly swayed towards the other, his tail curling about the smaller naga.

"Of course" he breathed, pulling his human half away from the suddenly bared fangs, but not before he had caught a glimpse of the other's back… and how far down the other's spine scales dipped to V in the back. He tore his eyes away from that area and shook himself slightly to regain his focus. He'd always had a weakness for that particular variation in their kind. "What is your name?" he asked, pulling back to give the other the illusion of space but still keeping his golden tail ringing the other.

Coral lips pinched as though the other was going to refuse his request but when his gaze slid down again to the other's obvious arousal a shudder ran through the pale form and he got the name of his prey.

"Yami"

Atemu smiled. "Yami," he glanced down at the black tail and nudged the smaller rattle with the end of his own tail "You do not look like any of the nagas I've seen before"

Yami shrugged, a hesitant smile come to his face. "I like the weather here and the water is clear enough to swim"

The tanned naga nodded thoughtfully. "It is a good place to hide, too. There is no scent"

The wind shifted, as the fickle night winds were meant to do, and Atemu golden hire brushed over Yami's shoulder. Atemu watched as the smaller naga's eyes slid closed and another, stronger, shudder ran through his body. It was even strong enough to make his rattle give out a faint shake.

Sensing his moment Atemu swayed closer, pressing himself against the smaller naga's body. Yami's tri-colored hair much like his own was as soft as silk against his cheek as he molded to his prey's back, his hand slipped around the trim waist so that his palm rested against the gentle swell of the black naga's sheath. The body against him arched as he massaged the hot flesh, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as more of the burgundy flesh slipped free of the scaled sheath. With it came an even stronger release of the pheromone, making Atemu growl softly, as his own body was affected.

Yami turned his head towards the sound of the growl and gasped as the tanned naga's lips crashed down upon his, forcing his head back as the other rose up over him and then pressed him back. He whimpered as poisonous fangs pressed against his lips, forcing him to open his mouth or risk being cut. The moment he did so, however, a tongue forced its way into him, stroking his own in firm, controlled sweeps. The shudders had become constant now and Yami felt his eyes slip closed as he gave into his body's urges, knowing he could not fight nature nor his own desires with the commanding creature so near to him, feeding off of his pheromones as being in heat made his body sensitive to even the slightest of touches.

Another growl rumbled through Atemu's chest as he felt the pale naga's surrender. Lips still locked firmly to the other's he finished his circle, coming chest to chest with his prey. He felt the hot, bared flesh against him and arched forward, swallowing the cry as the soft scales of his underbelly undulated against the other's swollen organ. His nostrils flared at the scent Yami was releasing and he pulled back, baring his fangs to the night sky as he felt his own organ slip free of its sheath.

Something touched the hot flesh and he arched and growled, staring down as his new lover lowered himself, bringing the hot flesh to his mouth. Atemu grunted softly as he buried his hands in Yami's hair and thrust forward, burying himself in the cool mouth. It felt heavenly against his too hot flesh and he thrust eagerly, enjoying the sensations that ran through him from the tip of his cock to the tip of his tail. He growled when Yami pulled back but the sight of the lust hazed eyes was enough to quiet him.

Moving forward he dipped down even as his partner rose up. Wrapping his arms around the smaller naga he found himself face to face with the handsome creature and spared a moment to meet him in another fierce kiss. When he gently pushed his lover back, Yami let him, sending them both in a slow decent to the ground. The cooling sand was soft and the cold helped calm Atemu enough to allow him to slow down and simply enjoy the feel of the warm body coiling with him. Yami must have spent the afternoon hours sunning to retain such warmth and Atemu reveled in it. Their tails coiled, pressing him firmly against his lover and he pulled back a moment to align himself. The head of his cock pushed against the slit beneath Yami's sheath and he lowered himself against the black naga before a ripple of strong muscles pushed him up and into the other's body.

Yami arched and hissed, his eyes closing in bliss as the tanned naga slid home into his body. The muscles of his lover's body moved sinuously, causing the golden tail, wrapped about his, to shift and ripple as the thick cock rocked and slid in and out of him. His eyes opened and he stared up into the larger naga's face, and he felt a rush of lust for the strong creature above him.

Gripping the thickly muscled arms he arched, pushing more of himself against the golden tail and the glorious flesh that parted him. Another rush of lust ran through him and he shuddered, arching so much that his head rolled back and he felt the sharp points of his hair digging into the soft dirt beneath him. The smell of fresh earth could not disguise the heady musky scent of the one above him and he hissed fondly at his lover. Crimson eyes opened above him and he moaned as he felt Atemu's penis split, sharp spines that did not hurt gripped him, trapping him to the dominate naga as he felt the first gush of seed flow into his body. He writhed against the other, tugging at the cock trapped within his body and relishing in the feeling of being tied to the larger male. Sharp nails ran over his own flesh and he cried out hoarsely, causing his own seed to splash against his heaving stomach. He continued to twist and twine against his dark lover, milking all of the larger naga's seed from him until Atemu grunted softly and lowered himself down upon him.

Chest to chest the two naga's drifted off into sated sleep, still tied together as Atemu's seed went to work.

* * *

><p><em>Well? What do you think?<em>

_I'm sorry if there are some punctuation errors or even grammar ones… English is not my first language but I did try!_

_I have two more chapters of this one but I don't know if I should continue beyond that. This story was when I was still in high school LOL_

_Figures why I didn't do well on those years… XD_


	2. Chapter II

_Thanks to Kyo1 lover for the vote of confidence! And it's because of her that I decided to post the other two chapters of this story… I don't know if the plot bunny will come back but if it does I'll try to update! _

_To make thing easier, since this story was made somewhere between my younger days and as I said before, English is not my first language._

_Yami's human half is just like in the anime, pale with amethyst eyes while his snake tail varies from black, dark-purple and blood-red. He has diamond shapes along the length of this tail finishing with a black rattle at the tip._

_Atemu, on the other hand… Looks like when he was pharaoh, tanned and crimson eyes. His tail goes between dark-brown to gold, circular shapes of earthy colors surrounds his tail._

_And please, don't be so hard on me! I've never been to Egypt! (cries)_

* * *

><p><strong>- SERPENTINE (?) -<br>- Chapter II -**

* * *

><p>Amethyst eyes opened, blinking lazily in the light as the pale skinned naga arched and yawned, white fangs slipping free of their sheaths before sliding back into place as the yawn ended. The naga reached up, brushing the lightning bolt-like bangs back from his face as he peered around. Ra shined high overhead, heating the sands of the large desert of the Sahara and he grinned sleepily, lowering himself back onto the warm rocks he found near one of the shore of the Nile, even as it's cool water skipped over his tail as it floated leisurely in the stream. He felt good and limp and for a long time he laid there, listening to the wind and letting the suns warm him. Eventually, though, his stomach mumbled and he yawned again, groggily rising up to go find food.<p>

But, as he straightened, a twinge of pain caused his muscles to tighten just below his navel and instinctively his hand went to the source of the pain. Glance down to search for injury he frowned a moment over the swollen area just beneath his sheath, gently probing his sensitive slit. That brought back the memories and he whirled, hissing softly as he searched for signs of the other who had been attracted enough to have stalked him for days. But there was no golden scaled naga lurking nearby and he calmed down, the scales on his tail smoothing back down and his muscles relaxing as he considered the encounter. He couldn't argue that he was a bit disappointed. He figured it was always disappointing to come out of the mating heat and find one's partner gone, without even a farewell, but he supposed that was the way of the world, and there was no use lamenting over it.

Wetting his hair to smooth it back into its gravity defying spikes and brushing the dirt from his human half, he began the journey back to the cliff-sides he claimed as his own. As he considered the situation he found he wasn't too surprised with the other's departure. The tanned naga's tail had been long and his crown was a dead give-away, signs that the golden tailed one had long ago passed into adulthood and what's more, belonged to royalty! He'd undoubtedly been following the scent of any naga in heat long before Yami himself had been born! Strangely, though, that thought did little to cleanse his disappointment as he wound his way up through the stream, the end of his tail slapping the water peevishly.

"Get over it!" he grumbled to himself, squaring his shoulders and giving his tail a good shake "Besides," he reasoned with himself, "sooner or later someone's going to wander through searching for their missing young master!" (_He doesn't know that Atemu is a prince_)

A sudden splash of water made him pull back and hiss, both in surprise and in annoyance to have cold droplets striking his sun warmed skin. To his surprise he found the golden one, Atemu, glaring at him arms crossed from the other side of the stream.

"And where are you going with that fanciful smirk on your face?" The dark one asked, swaying towards him

Yami scowled, hoping his cheeks did not show the flush at the thought of the other spying on him. "I am going to where you chased me away from yesterday" he snapped, tilting his chin up in an unconscious effort to look taller than he was. He frowned suspiciously as the look of annoyance suddenly melted away and was replaced with coy seductiveness as the tanned naga swayed towards him. Yami tried not to stare at the golden tail and the colors that reflected off of it as Atemu came towards him but found it very difficult to look away from the hypnotizing way the tail moved through the water. Before he knew it an arm was wrapped about his waist, long fingers brushing up his tail to skim along the top of his sheath. Shivering he pushed the hand down and away from him. His companion laughed and pulled them tighter together, the end of the golden tail curling about his and sliding along it sensually.

"Now, now," Atemu murmured into his lover's hair, "after what we did last night surely you don't mind a bit of closeness"

Yami opened his mouth then shut it, a bit at a loss as to how to reply. Finally he pulled away from the other naga, putting a bit of distance between them before turning. "What do you want?" he asked

Atemu cocked his head, as though trying to remember what he wanted, then smiled. "I have food. Come and eat."

He turned and started heading back downstream, as though sure Yami would follow. The black naga waited a good couple of seconds before he followed, only to make it seem he wasn't too eager.

* * *

><p>Yami ate like he was starving. Though it was his kill and he was entitled to most of it, Atemu ate only enough to fill him and then sat back, letting the younger naga gorge himself. He was glad to see that his pale lover had a healthy appetite and was curious to see if he'd eat enough to slow him to the point that he'd be easy prey for an opportunistic hunter. But, to his satisfaction, the black naga stopped, and though he still cast greedy glances at the remains of their meal, he slithered away from it, stomach distended and a bit sluggish but still alert enough to flee if there was a need for it. Atemu was glad to see this caution for he'd seen too many youngsters make that mistake and then pay for it with their lives. Shaking himself out of such thoughts he set to work dragging their meal up the ridge and burying it. By the time he returned Yami had found a flat rock and was stretched out upon it, dozing in the sunlight. As Atemu came down the ridge, he lifted his head, amethyst eyes looking for the cause of the disturbance. When he saw who it was he lowered his head, dozing as his metabolism made quick work of the meal.<p>

Smiling sly, Atemu resisted the urge to climb up next to him and instead chose a higher point a short distance away, stretching out upon it and letting his tail hang over the edge. Though it wasn't the most comfortable of positioned it showed off his length and patterns nicely and he pretended to sleep, eyes mere slits as he watched his pale lover steal appraising glances at him. Biting back a grin he let his tail wind sinuously, immediately garnering the younger naga's undivided attention until Yami yawned widely and gave into the lulling heat of the afternoon and dozed off. Without an audience to show off to Atemu rolled onto his back and stared up into the sky. He was surprising himself. When he'd woken that morning he'd meant only to hunt and bring back a meal for the other, adequate payment for chasing him through the desert and taking advantage of Yami's first mating season. But when he'd returned to find the other gone it had bothered him and he'd gone off to chase him. He couldn't deny that he didn't want to part from the other rattler just yet. Perhaps, he mused, as he rolled onto his side to watch Yami sleep, perhaps he didn't want to part from his new lover ever. A sleepy smirk crossed his face as he slowly slithered down from his perch.

Besides, he couldn't deny being buried to the hilt in the warm, trembling body had its own advantages either.

* * *

><p>Yami's eyes shot open as something heavy settled upon his back. He thrashed but strong hands pushed down upon his hips, a soft hiss reminding him of the golden naga's presence. He calmed, his chin coming to rest upon his arms as he tried to convince himself it would be in his best interest to shove the larger snake into the water, just on principal. But then a cool mouth settled on his skin and a tongue was tracing along the sensitive area where human skin met smooth scales. He arched and cried out softly, his eyes widening as Atemu's tongue traveled down the V and then back up to his other hip where sharp teeth nipped gently at the curve of his hip. Claws ran up his sides as Atemu rose up behind him, his tail rippling against his as the older naga urged him over onto his back.<p>

As Yami stared up at the naga above him he found he could not deny he desired Atemu. His hands came up and he traced the swell of Atemu's chest, slowly sliding down the hard abdomen to pause at the start of the brown scales. Already the bare flesh of the older naga's penis peeked out from the protective sheath and he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as he remembered the feel of the thick organ inside of him, the hard spines holding it firmly rooted within his body as he thrashed and undulated against it, internal muscles stroking the hard invader and milking the older naga's precious seed.

Above him Atemu hissed softly, his head dipping as though asking him to hurry things along. Smiling in satisfaction Yami let one hand slip lower, his fingers brushing over the head of Atemu's organ. The head was already wet and the flesh quivered beneath his fingers. There was a sudden play of muscles as Atemu rose up a bit, bringing it within easier reach. Letting his hand slid down the hot flesh, Yami ever so gently pulled up on it, carefully coaxing the sensitive flesh from its protective sheath. Atemu tilted his head back, a primal sound rumbling in the larger naga's chest as more of his penis slipped free, sliding against Yami's palm and leaving a warm, wet trail upon his flesh.

Pressing the palm of his other hand to the base of the sheath, Yami slowly pushed upwards even as he barely pulled upon the dark flesh, drawing his lover's organ fully free. The night before he hadn't been able to fully appreciate it but, as he studied the stiffening organ, Yami found it more then satisfactory. He ran his thumb down the seam that ran down the center of the bright red flesh, the only indication that what appeared to be just one thick penis was really two, pressed together and awaiting the moment when Atemu would be ready to release his seed. Only then would they pull apart, spreading his opening as wide as it could and further trapping them together until Atemu's ardor had cooled enough for the organ to soften and the spines to retract.

Running his thumb down the seam again Atemu suddenly caught his wrist, pulling his hand away from the now hard organ. Red eyes were wide with need and Yami smiled, letting his free hand fall away from his lover's sheath and come to rest upon his stomach. Atemu's gaze was drawn to his hand and watched transfixed as his hand slid down, skating over his own bared arousal to come to rest upon his still swollen slit. His fingers skated over the opening before he delved one finger inside, unable to bit back a moan as he did. With a strength that surprised Yami, Atemu suddenly growled and grabbed his hand, tearing it away from his slit before he roughly slammed his lower body down. Yami arched and yelled in surprised pleasure as Atemu entered him, holding onto his lover's body tightly as the larger naga pounded into him mercilessly.

He panted and rested his cheek upon Atemu's shoulder, overcome with the sensation of his own cock being crushed and rubbed between their bodies and the feeling of his lover's organ driving into him, forcing his body to open and submit to the dominate male's invasion. He closed his eyes, groaning continuously as his lover took his pleasure from his body. His tail thrashed wildly, splashing water upon them both but he doubted Atemu noticed as the golden tail wound against his and tightened, squeezing his whole tail to the same rhythm as he was being taken to. As he was pounded ruthlessly against the sunning rock Yami found that he couldn't deny he was turned on by his lover's fierceness. This was not the hesitantly touch and tickle he'd engaged in before with others. This was the real thing and it made him growl in pleasure to know that he was desirable enough to make such a large, powerful creature take him so. He was pinned down with no where to go, no way to escape as the older naga took him, driving into him with only one purpose. To fill him with seed and make sure their essences created a child that would inherit both their traits.

Atemu suddenly arched up, fangs bared as his lower body jerked. Immediately Yami felt the spines catch, expanding just inside of his narrow opening and trapping the larger naga's organ within him. He thrashed against Atemu hold, growling as he felt his inner muscles forced open as the double penis split. He felt the first splash of cool seed within him and it woke his own inner passion. Hissing in pleasure he thrashed and twisted beneath his slowly undulating lover. Trapped so Atemu could not move much but Yami made up for the lack of movement with his own, undulating beneath his lover's hands as though trying to tear him from his body. But ripping Atemu's cock out of him was the last thing on Yami's mind. Instead he worked on getting as much pressure onto his own organ as he could, and pulling rhythmically on Atemu's cock to make it continue spraying his insides with seed.

A suddenly buck and twist made Yami arch and freeze, his eyes wide as he convulsed and came, his own white essence pouring over his chest. Above him Atemu watched with narrowed eyes, the great chest heaving for breath as he came down from his own euphoria. Grunting in pleasure Atemu lowered himself down onto his lover's chest, licking Yami's seed from his pale skin and growling when the black tail shifted beneath him, putting pressure on his overly sensitive organ.

Yami took the hint and forced himself to still, amusing himself instead with sharing a deep kiss with his lover and brushing the golden bangs back from the handsome dark face. He sleepily traced the sharp chin, wondering how he got lucky to have got the attention of someone as powerful as Atemu… Surely, there were many others who had tried to get this naga's attention.

Satisfied with the lover fate had chosen to grant him Yami closed his eyes, dozing in the lingering warmth and enjoying the feel of having such a strong mate tied within him.

* * *

><p><em>Okay… I didn't know I had this kind of perverted mind!<em>

_Anyway, here are some facts of the nagas' mating season!_

_-Fact1: They leave home to find their mate, following the scent of the one who is more appealing to them  
><em>_-Fact2: They will return to the dominant's home after a few days of spending isolated… mating, obviously  
><em>_-Fact3: If the submissive has managed to get pregnant, they will stay away from any populated areas until the submissive had laid and/or their child or children are hatched_


	3. Chapter III

_O.o? This is strange... I think I posted right the third chapter, but thanks for letting me know!_

_This is the last chapter my fifteen-old self wrote!__I surely hope to make as an astounding work as her and I pray for the stupid plot bunny to come back!_

**_OMG! My favorite author, Lil'Dark wrote me a review! :3_**

* * *

><p><strong>- SERPENTINE (?) -<br>- Chapter III -**

* * *

><p>Atemu grunted, dragging the dead weight of the camel down the slope and across the stream. He hated having to carry so much but Yami, grown fat with eggs, was eating like a horse and it was up to him to supply the meat the younger naga needed. With a snort he tossed the carcass down, brushing his hands together to get rid of the fur as he peered around.<p>

Yami was not up on his favorite rock as he'd expected the youngster to be but with his distending stomach he knew his lover had been having trouble getting comfortable on it of late. Figuring the black tailed naga had gone to find a warm patch of sand down by the water's edge to sun on, he went down there to alert him to the arrival of lunch.

Immediately his sharp eyes focused on a path of newly flattened grass leading down to the stream's edge. But it wasn't leading to the cleared area. Wondering why his lover would head into the cat tails he followed it, occasionally lifting up beyond the brown stems to keep an eye out for intruders. Yami's scent was strong as he neared the streams edge but there was something else too. It was a bodily scent he wasn't able to place but it worried him. Fearing his younger lover had been harmed somehow he slipped around to the sharp drop down to the streams edge and paused in surprise.

His lover was braced upon his hands, the lovely face pinched in pain as he panted. Beneath his bent body was a hole dug in the sand. His upper tail was down in the hole and swished violently back and forth, sending sprays of sand into the nearby stream. With a soft cry Yami fell to his elbows, panting breathlessly for a moment, his tail limp and still but before long he was raising up again, face pinched as he grunted and strained, his pale skin stained with sweat.

Knowing his lover would prefer to lay his eggs in peace, Atemu slipped back into the cat tail field, quietly making his way back to their living area to wait his lover's return.

* * *

><p>Most of the day had passed before Atemu heard the splashing of water and raised up to watch the weary rattler make his way back upstream. His scales were covered in sand and Atemu slithered down into the water to him. Amethyst eyes stared up at him, barely open from fatigue and he chuckled, urging his lover down into the water where he began scrubbing the sand from the scales. Yami yawned hugely, white fangs snapped in the air. Laughing softly Atemu urged him over onto his back, cleaning his stomach. When his fingers ventured near his swollen opening his lover slithered away, scowling at him and covering the area with his hands. Shrugging the gold scaled naga heaved himself out of the stream and back up onto the land.<p>

"Are you hungry?" he asked, gesturing towards the carcass he'd been picking at all day

Yami made a face, looking a little bit green around the edges at the thought of eating. Turning his nose up at the fare he slithered into their den, disappearing with a flick of his black tail. Atemu remained outside, watching Ra set before he peeked into their den. Yami was fast asleep, curled in the corner on the fur of the many animals they'd killed together. Nodding to himself he slipped away and down the stream, eyes narrowed as he searched for the nesting site. Yami had covered it well and he almost went past it. Indeed he would have missed it all together if he hadn't noticed the cat tails swaying on the rise above.

Glancing back to make sure his lover hadn't followed him he moved over to the nest, brushing the dried grass from the area and sinking claws into the soft sand. It was only a few handfuls before his fingers brushed against something hard and smooth. Oh so gently he brushed the sand away reveal the first of the eggs. They were bigger than his fist and he winced at the thought of his smaller lover forcing them from his body. Shaking his head he continued to dig until he had revealed all of them. There were three and he was secretly pleased with it. Three was more than the average, a sign his lover was quite fertile. How many hatched would be a sign of his own personal fertility.

Nodding to himself he recovered the eggs, gently packing them away from predators and the elements. Scattering some leaves over the nest to disguise his actions he slipped away back up the stream. Every now and then he knew Yami would come to check upon the nest to see if it remained undisturbed but otherwise they would not go to it again. When the young hatched they would either claw their way free of the nest or they wouldn't. It was a cruel thing but it was an important right of passage. Young that were too weak to free themselves from the nest would be too weak to survive long in the real world. It was just that simple.

Returning to their den he slipped inside and curled up around his sleeping lover. Yami stirred long enough to give him some room upon the fur and then went right back to sleep. Laughing nuzzled the tri-colored hair and allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Yami woke up to a delicious feeling.<p>

He arched and groaned, his hand coming to rest upon the large one, feeling it move as fingers dipped into his swollen slit and stroked him inside. Tilting his head back he stared up at his lover, crying out softly as a third finger glided inside. Atemu bent and kissed his lover, feeding off the soft gasps he got as he scratched lightly at the smaller naga's insides. The entrance was soft and deliciously wet, still swollen from the laying. His fingers glided in and out with ease and, with an evil grin, he thrust in a fourth finger, making his lover arch and gasp beneath him.

"Yes," he hissed, "writhe for me."

Amethyst eyes stared up at the ceiling deliriously as the fingers danced within him, touching the pleasure nodes deep inside of him and making him tremble. "Please." he whispered, licking his lips.

Atemu's eyes narrowed as the red tongue flicked out, overcome with the urge to chase it back with his own tongue. "Please what?" he asked, pushing his hand farther inside, loving how his lover pushed against it, crying out. Yami's answer was to moan, purple eyes closing as he was stretched open. He felt a warm slickness as his organ slipped free of its sheath, leaving a trail of wetness across his stomach as it grew. The hand left his body and he watched through half-closed eyes as the golden tailed naga licked his fingers, watching him with smoldering eyes as he raised up, bringing his tail forward.

"Prepare me." Atemu hissed, pressing his hips down

Yami obeyed, his tongue flickering down into his lover's sheath, teasing the organ hidden within. His hands held his lover's powerful hips as he licked and then sucked at the opening. With a growl from his lover the organ slipped free and into his mouth. He suckled it, tongue running over the bumps where he knew his lover's spines lay hidden, waiting for the moment to spring free and tie them together. Atemu suddenly pulled away, sliding back down his body and he watched with hungry desire as the larger naga placed the V of his hand above his red swollen slit, using his thumb and index finger to pull the area open. Sharp pleasure flooded through him as the cool air blew over sensitive internal skin and he undulated, moaning wantonly.

The tip of his lover's organ kissed his slit and then, with painful slowness, slipped inside. He watched it, panting as the burgundy flesh disappeared into the soft, silken folds of his slit. With a groan their tails came together and he sighed in delight, twisting his hips slightly to feel his lover's rock hard arousal buried deep within him. With narrowed eyes, Atemu lifted up and Yami cried out as he began a ruthless claiming of his body. He clawed at the brown scaled hips as he was plundered, the impossible size of his lover forcing him open again and again until he thought he would lose his mind.

And then Atemu snarled and thrust sharply into him, growing to over double his width. Yami screamed as he felt his lover's spines slid and then catch on his flesh, trapping them together as cool liquid began pouring into him. He thrashed and clawed at his lover, unable to pull away or escape from the organ that claimed him, filling him with his lover's essence. Atemu was as still and firm as a statue above him, releasing more semen then he had ever done before. It had been building within him for weeks, unable to be release for fear of smashing the eggs forming within his lover's body.

Ah, but now…

Atemu dropped his head, watching his little lover squirm and thrash against him, caught in his own throws of passion, drinking in more and more of his sperm with each tug upon the member trapped inside of him. Sensing an end to his flow Atemu reached out and gripped the smaller rattler's organ, pumping it with practiced ease. He hissed as it split in the tunnel of his fingers, the black rattler's spines trying to catch on his hands. Immediately he released the thing, watching it spurt and splutter against Yami's chest, shooting as far up as his chin.

Grinning he lowered himself to lick it away, enjoying the feel of the panting body beneath him. Wetness oozed from between them and flowed down their tails and he glanced back, smirking as he watched the white substance run down the side of the black tail to puddle upon the floor.

Sensing they would be trapped together for awhile he gathered his lover to him, pressing a kiss to the pale lips and nuzzling his partner's neck. He felt Yami's arms wrap about his neck and allowed himself to doze off, still buried deep within his lover's body.

* * *

><p><em>PS: I've seen that this story has been in many authors' favorite list, stories alert and yadda yadda… But it would be fantastic if some of them could leave me some feedback! I need all the ideas I can get if I'm going to continue this thing!<em>


	4. Chapter IV

_Hey, everyone! I decided to edit this chapter and make it longer… My nephew made me watch Finding Nemo with him and this idea just fit in the plotline! I'm sorry if the old version of this chapter confused you, but I was in a hurry to post this since my mom wanted me to make dinner! I've tried to arrange it in a more tidy way!_

_Oh, and by the way, we owe this chapter to Kyo1 lover, it was her ideas that inspired me to make this in the first place! She is a life saver or is it plot saver?_

* * *

><p><strong>- SERPENTINE (?) -<br>- Chapter IV -**

* * *

><p>It has been two months since Yami had laid and now he was enjoying the sun on his favorite spot, a flat rock near one of the streams close to their den. Laying lazily on it and enjoying the warmth it provided, Yami dozed into a light sleep while waiting for his mate to come back with his hunt. When he next opened his eyes he noticed that Ra had already crossed the sky, he blinked the fogginess away from his mind while he looked around for the golden naga but everything indicated that he hadn't come back yet, which was odd. Atemu usually didn't take that long to find some poor animal to prey on. Maybe he saw me sleeping and decided to return to the den, Yami thought while sliding from his rock and moving toward the direction of their den. Halfway there, Yami paused as he heard the sound of a scratching noise but when he didn't hear it for a full minute he shifted and went back to continue his journey, only to have his eyes widen when he heard the noise again, this time accompanied with some rustling. Yami stopped all movement and concentrated in finding the direction the sound was coming from only to find joy fill his heart!<p>

The sound was coming in the direction of their nesting!

Giving up on looking for his mate, the black rattler moved quickly and shiftily to the site, already picturing the sight he was going to meet… His and Atemu's kits covered in dirt and looking around them with curious eyes, wondering the wonders of the world while waiting for at least one of their parents to come looking for them. He was so excited, so happy that when he came to the clearing he was grinning like an idiot! But what he saw made his heart stop… Jackals were digging his nest, trying to find the eggs he had so painfully laid. His sight also caught some of the canines fighting for something a few meters away, growling and snarling at each other. When one of them moves to the side, he felt his soul leave his body. On one of the jackals' muzzle was blood while at his feet laid what was left of one the kits. What was supposed to be a happy reunion had just turned into a cold vicious nightmare!

A powerful growl resounded in the clearing, revealing a golden naga who with an angry cry charged at the perpetrators. In his rage, Atemu spared no one and nothing, tearing into the flesh of his enemy and rejoicing in the painful whimpers it made. He used his tail to crush the air out of some, smash their skulls against the ground while his claws slash their flesh until nothing was left… Only when most of the jackals were dead or had run away did his rage subdue. He could smell his mate not far from him as he moved into the clearing and to what was left of their nest. With a tired sigh, he turned and watched Yami dig his way through the sand with trembling hands.

As far as the rattler had seen, the jackals had only one kits with them but he couldn't be sure if they had already gotten the other two before he got here so he dig... Dig until his hand came upon something warm and wet, retracting his hand with his heart beating hard against his chest, Yami looked down and saw his pale hand covered in clear liquid along with some bloodied sand. A whimper made its way up his throat, the jackals hard and hungry digging had cracked the eggs, or at least one. He felt a warm hand descend on his shoulder giving him a comforting squeeze. Looking up at his golden mate, he watched him with pained eyes before he too went about digging out their remaining kits.

None of them said anything while they continued their task, afraid to upset the little calm silence that surrounded them. They eventually came upon the cracked egg; the newborn kit had gashes from the jackals digging claws. Either he died from lack of air or from the many wounds that were still slightly bleeding. Atemu watched as his mate cuddled the deformed kit to his chest, caressing him with his fingers as if trying to wake him up. The sadistic part of him promised to find the remaining jackals and make them pay dearly for what they had done, and then he was going to present his mate with their furs. Nodding to himself, the crimson eyed naga turned back to the nest ready to dig the last egg but the slight moving of the sand made him pause…

"Yami" he called, turning to his mate and pointing at the moving sand "Yami, beloved, look"

Tired and pained amethyst eyes settled on his mate, Yami didn't want to see the other dead kit having seen the other two was more than his heart could handle. But upon seeing the hope on the crimson eyes, he sighed and let his gaze lower to the nest where he saw tiny hands try to dig their way out… Eyes widening, the rattler pushed his lover away rather harshly making him go down with an 'off' but he didn't pay him notice since his eyes were focused on the little arms that has just came out from the sand. Letting a watery chuckle, Yami started to help the kit out from his sand prison.

"That's it, little one, come out to the world" he urged while keeping the sand from crushing the moving kit _(Yeah, try digging a hole in the sand and you'll see how frustrating it is when all the surrounding sand starts to fall into it!) _He heard rustling and looked slightly from the nest to see his mate slide away from the clearing

"I'm going to get food" he explained at his confused glance "I'm sure the little one will be hungry after all the exercise"

Nodding to his mate, Yami returned his attention to his kit to see that he had managed to make it out almost completely, a little boy it was. His human half was as tanned as his sire; his tail had almost the same colors as his except that they were mixed with some brown and gold. He still couldn't see the color of his eyes since it will take some time for them to fully develop _(I read that some snakes' offspring finish developing their eyes only after they are born/hatched)_ Cooing slightly he took the kit in his arms, caress him while he glided softly to the nearby stream, his son was in need of a bath

* * *

><p>Atemu may have said he was going to get food but in reality was busy burring the dead kits. Deep enough that Yami would never know where they were at. He kept his eye on the surroundings, looking for any predator that may had followed him at the scent of kits' blood. When Atemu was done he said a small prayer to the gods, praying for his kits' save passage to the other life. With one last look at the tomb he had made, he smiled sadly and made his way back to the den. He was sure that his little lover had already bathed the kit and had now returned to the safety of their home.<p>

Upon arriving, he saw Yami curled up in the furs with the kit safely tucked in his arms. He crawled up against the back of his mate, curling his tail with the others making Yami woke up slightly and look tiredly at him, smiling sadly he curled up against his tanned chest and pulling the kit between them. Atemu smiled and settled back on the furs to catch some sleep before going out hunting, Yami and him may not need to eat every day but with a kit now with them he had to make sure there was enough food in case the kit needed feeding.

* * *

><p>Yami's eyes opened and he found himself suddenly wide-awake. He frowned as he sat up, wondering at the sudden clarity of consciousness. He slid from the bed of furs careful to not wake the little lump that was still resting beside him. It had been three weeks since they had Yugi with them and two weeks since the little naga had opened his purple eyes, a mix of red and magenta around the iris. His heart swelled with pride, Yugi may be smaller than the average but he had proved to have a quick mind and never-ending energy. <em>(Nagas' kits develop faster than human babies due to the need of being able to protect themselves from predators)<em>

With one last look at his son, who snuggled deeper into the furs, he turned to leave the den. He was almost halfway there when the sound of something growling caught his attention. Frowning deeply he moved cautiously to the entrance, only to froze at the confrontation before him. Another naga, with cerulean eyes and a thick mass of brown hair, stood before Atemu, the tri-colored haired naga's face one of annoyance. They argued in a language Yami did not recognize but the twisting syllables brought something to the forefront of his mind and his frown deepened as he recalled a garden. He wasn't supposed to be there, he remembered, but fascinated with the whitish blue flowers that basked in the moonlight drew him forward. The past superimposed on the present and only did he broke out of it when a hand clasped around his.

He shrieked as he tried to get out of the hand's grip, but upon hearing Atemu's voice and setting his eyes onto crimson ones he calmed down until he looked over his mate's shoulder and saw the unknown naga approach them. Before Yami knew what he was doing, he was up and hissing threateningly at the other with his rattler vibrating beside him. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to protect, but protect _what_? He mused.

That's when all hit Yami and something inside him snapped.

He snarled, smashing his tale on the ground making his rattler shake viciously and charged against the bigger naga. The two nagas rolled on the ground, the blue tailed one surprised at the sudden attack, hissing and snarling in an attempt to subdue the other. Yami shoved the other hard making the other naga fall back, crashing on the ground with a grunt but before he could lunge forward again a mass of gold was upon him, trapping him between the ground and a body. He tried to shove whatever was on him, he had to! But a warning snarl was hissed on his ear…

"Stop" it said "He isn't a threat, he is -"

"I don't care who he is!" Yami shouted while trying to squirm out of his mate's arms "He is a threat to my kit!" he snarled and almost bit at his mate's arms that where trying to stop him from lunging at the unknown naga who, fortunately or not, didn't catch the last part as he was examining his blue tail where Yami had scratched him "Get off me!"

"Will you calm yourself?" Atemu shouted back "He isn't a threat, Yami! He's my cousin!" he turned to the blue tailed naga that stood a few steps away from them, he was about to say something when a wail came from inside the den and he was roughly thrown off his mate who scurried back inside

"A hungry wail?" asked confused the aforementioned naga before his eyes widened and he shrieked "_A hungry wail? _You didn't tell me you had kits! Do you think I'm suicidal? Or better yet, were you trying to KILL ME?"

"Shut up, Seto! You're not helping!" his cousin replied licking the claw marks on his arm "I thought he was still sleeping, otherwise I would have told you to get the hell out"

"You know how fathers' are when with kits! He could have killed me and what about Jou? Were you going to leave him mate less?"

"You're overreacting" Atemu calmly replied, getting the furious response of 'Overreacting? Me?' from his cousin "Go back to the city, once the kit is capable of travel we'll follow" he waved Seto away and not even waiting for a reply he too ventured inside. He had a mate to confront

* * *

><p><em>So, how did it go this time?<em>

_I just had to edit this chapter, I felt unsatisfied with the other one…_

_And please, remember that while they are snakes, they are also half humans! Did you really expect Atemu to hold his hormones back for that long? Since I'm not fond of OCs, I plan to use some of the remaining YGOH characters names to compliment the other roles I have in mind._

_I wanna thank all of those who reviewed! And I may be the author but it is the fans that motivate the plot! I expect to get some of your ideas! It really doesn't matter if it's for the upcoming chapters or something that already passed, anything you tell me will find a way into this fic… somehow! :D_

_PS: I won't be updating until the end of Easter… which is this Sunday._


End file.
